Dick
| affiliation = Dick Bandits | occupation = Bandit | epithet = | jva = Kiyoyuki Yanada | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Mark Fickert | bounty = 10,000,000 }} Dick is an anime-only bandit boss from the East Blue that was defeated by Zoro in the past. He is the sworn brother of the bandit Billy and the leader of the Dick Bandits. Appearance Dick is a large bulky man with a pointed nose, black spiky hair that split into three sections, and a black goatee. He wore a red and dark brown unitard-like piece of clothing with a gray sash around his waist. He also wore a safety belt vest and black sweatbands on his wrists and ankles. Personality He was an intimidating figure that did not show concern for others. He was willing to attack and threaten a child with death, as well as destroy a town's storage supplies. However, he has shown that there are those that he has concerns for, such as his brother Billy. Relationships Billy Billy was Dick's sworn brother. He showed great concern for his brother when he became angered at Johnny and Yosaku after being misled to believe that they had been the ones that defeated Billy. Abilities and Powers With a bounty of 10,000,000, Dick can be considered strong, as a bounty of this caliber exceeds the average bounty of the East Blue. As such, by East Blue standards, he was extremely dangerous. Furthermore, he was capable of completely overwhelming Johnny and Yosaku with nothing more than a slaps and kicks. He did not have to move from his position at all while fighting them. However, Dick was no match for Roronoa Zoro, as the latter defeated him with one attack. Weapons Dick fought with a bazooka that resembled a large flintlock. It was capable of creating a large explosion. The weakness of the weapon, however, was that it was highly reliant on the flame being ignited. When Harry poured a bucket of water on it, Dick was no longer able to fire it, and so the weapon was of no use. History Past After his brother was captured, Dick and his gang of bandits raided the town that his brother was defeated in. He ordered his men to attack the townspeople's storage units and steal all the goods. After he launched his rocket and destroyed the walls of another storage unit, he noticed that the townspeople were too scared to do anything. Believing that this made sense since he was a feared bandit, he laughed at their cowardice, but is suddenly struck in the shin by a little boy named Harry. He then commented that there did exist such a fool to mess with him and then swiftly slapped the kid away. The kid continued to charge at him, but Dick simply kicked and stomped on him. Johnny and Yosaku then stepped in and announced that they were bounty hunters. Dick questioned if they were after his bounty and called the two of them hyenas. He then offered to give them some charity money, but the two refused. After Johnny stated that he was going to uphold justice, Dick laughed at the two of them and proclaimed that there was no justice, but only might. However, upon hearing the two claim to have turned in a 5,000,000 bounty criminal to the Marines, he immediately signaled his men to stop laughing and revealed that he was Billy's sworn brother. Dick quickly defeated Johnny and Yosaku and, even though the two continued to put up a fight, he easily slapped and kicked them away. He questioned whether they actually defeated Billy and soon came to learn that his sworn brother was defeated by someone else. The two continued to attack, but Dick was losing his patience and, after sending them rolling backwards with a punch, prepared to aim his bazooka at them. He is interrupted by Harry, and so, threatened the child with death. His gang then reported that they were finished looting, leading to Dick deciding that they would take their leave. However, Johnny and Yosaku got up to fight again, and so, Dick ordered his men to attack them. After Johnny and Yosaku are completely defeated, Dick decided to end it once and for all; however, to his surprise, the finishing blow is interrupted by Zoro. Upon learning that the man in front of him was the "Pirate Hunter," Roronoa Zoro, Dick smiled and proclaimed that the bounty hunter would be no match for all his men even with three swords. Upon being corrected by Zoro that using three swords was not the same as using the three swords style, Dick asked to see this Santoryu in action and ordered his men to attack. To his horror, his men are defeated with one move, but Dick responded immediately and readied his bazooka. His actions were, however, foiled by Harry when the latter poured a bucket of water on his bazooka. With his flame out, Dick was unable to fire his bazooka and was swiftly defeated by Zoro's Oni Giri. Major Battles *Dick vs. Harry *Dick vs. Johnny and Yosaku *Dick vs. Roronoa Zoro References Site Navigation fr:Dick ru:Дик Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Bandits Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Flashback Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Marine Prisoners